Mine
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: "The mere thought of this has keep me up more nights than I care to count. I intend to drive you crazy as you have to me for the past few years."
1. Chapter 1

**NC-17** This is sex, pure sex.

"Mulder, what do you want." Scully called to the adjoining door between their hotel rooms. They had just finished a case and she had curled up in bed to read an article a friend had emailed her.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said walking into the room a bit. "Since when have you read articles in bed?"

"You watch your movies and I read. Not that hard of a concept. Although of all the things that rubbed off on me the insomnia isn't pleasant." She smirked at him.

"You, little miss I can sleep through anything and anywhere have insomnia?" he smirked at her. "Hahaha."

"I can never sleep at night, especially in that precious window of time between cases and I've just gotten home." She said sitting up slightly in the bed. "I think I've gotten to the point that I'm more comfortable in a hotel than my own pillow top bed." She smiled and shook her head.

"Pillow top?" He looked at her.

"Mulder you really need to get a bed." She sighed.

"I have one. Just showed up on day. Along with a mirror on the ceiling." He shuttered. "Its unnerving to see your self like that."

"You. Mr. Alien chasing FBI investigator, have a bed. I'm calling shenanigans." She said looking at him over the tops of her glasses.

"I swear, cross my heart hope to die that I have a bed, and a mirror on my ceiling." He said holding up his hand and crossing his heart.

"Mulder, I want to open an X-File." She smirked at him.

"Agent Scully, are you flirting?" He watched her.

"I've just come across the most interesting little case. I believe it warrants investigation. At the very least, its a great way to waste taxpayers money." she grinned at him, moving her laptop to the side.

He sat at the edge of her bed. "Oh? you had me at waste taxpayers money"

"You see, I think." She dramatically looked around the room. "I believe my partner has been replaced by a sane human being."

Mulder grinned and faked a gasp. "No, not a human! God forbid anything but body snatchers run the world!" He laughed, which caused Scully to laugh.

"But seriously Mulder, when did you get a bed? And if you have a bed why do you still sleep on the couch?" She asked, she was tired and knew it wasn't any of her business but curiosity was eating away at her.

"I don't know, I got back after dropping you at your apartment after we tried to go to Area 51 and there it was, the whole place looked like." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought the three stooges did it as a prank. But it looked way nicer than that."

"How long did it take you to mess everything up?" She stifled a giggle.

"Its still fairly" His lip twitched. "_organized_" he finally said.

"No way the Lone Gunmen did it then." She smirked. "Must be a secret admirer."

"Ugh no thank you. Unless you're volunteering?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Could be a win win. I did put money in the pot." She smirked.

"You bet in that pot up in the bull pen, the one that no one thinks we know about?" He looked at her shock clear as day on his face. "What?"

"Got fifty sitting on it." She said looking at him. "Of course its through Holly,"

"Agent Dana Katherine Scully." He looked at her amusement written on his face. "If you wanted to get me in bed you didn't have to try so hard."

"Shut up Mulder." She smacked his arm, leaning forward as she did so almost losing her balance.

"Hey!" Mulder tried to dodge. Only falling over himself and landing on his back in the middle of the bed. Scully flopped down beside him facing the other way. "Too bad we can't see the stars." He said turning his face toward her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"I just figured it I was ever in this position, head to feet with someone, it'd either A- be a date or B- be with someone special to me." He said looking at her.

She blushed slightly. She turned her gaze to the hem of her shirt playing with it. Mulder reached out and took her hand. Watching as his fingers laced between hers he just watched their hands for a moment before looking up at her. She was looking at their intertwined fingers.

"Scully?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him.

He searched for the right words. Unable to find adequate ones he just looked into her eyes and hoped she'd understand what he wanted to say.

"Stay" she whispered. "Just tonight."

He nodded at sat up. They readjusted on the bed and Scully put her laptop on the night stand. She curled up on her side as Mulder settled on his back.

"Night Dana" He said.

"Night Fox." She whispered.

After a few minutes Scully rolled over and latched on to Mulder's arm. Holding it tight to her chest her hands wrapping around his bicep. She moved her knee to sit on his hip and he quickly found his hand in a very dangerous spot. Stuck between her center and his own hip. He felt his blood rush to his groin. He had never wanted to move his arm so badly in his entire life. But she was nuzzling his arm in her sleep. Which he wasn't entirely sure she was asleep anymore. She stopped moving and seemed to settle, her face pressed up against the side of his shoulder and her arms not loosening their grip on his arm. It almost seemed that she thought he'd leave. He smiled at the thought and his arm twitched brushing her slightly, he froze another wave of blood rushing to his own sex. Then she did what he'd never dream of her doing, she moaned. Her hips wiggled slightly but stilled again. Listening to her breathing he sighed thinking she hadn't noticed and went back to deep sleep. He tried to adjust his hand closer to his hip trying to put distance between her and it and ended up brushing her inner thigh.

Again she wiggled her hips and sighed inching closer, only he didn't stop his finger trailing up and down not very far maybe a inch in distance. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch. His own finger feeling rough in comparison. Her hands flattened against his arm as her fingers began to trail small circles on him. She moaned again pushing her head further into his arm. He couldn't help but smiled, filing away all the incredibly amazing fact that this little bit of touching was giving him.

"MMMMmmmulder" she moaning into his arm. His eyes widened and he looked at her. Her mouth had fallen open and her breath had picked up but he wasn't entirely sure she was awake. His fingers moved in a wider pattern on their own, he both felt like damning himself and excited at what was happening. She moved her hand down his arm and cupped his hand in her's. Next thing he knew she had pushed either his hand or her hips into one another and had started to grind. His eye were wide he looked down at her to see her lips kiss his arm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with dark eyes. Her hand left his and trailed up around her knee and onto the inner section of his hip bone. He gasped as his eyes shut, she only had to do that a few more times and he'd be done. His fingers brushed her center in response to her touching. She sucked in a breath as her hips thrust forward into his hand. He could feel the heat and he ran a finger up and down her. She moaned pushing her breast against his arm. He looked back at her and made instant eye contact.

He rotated and pinned her to the bed. Looking in her eyes searching for her approval that this was something she wanted, God knows how long he has.

"Dana." He said looking between her eyes.

She smirked as her eyes darted to his lips. She looked back at him and raised her lips to meet his. His eyes shut as his world exploded. Suddenly the world was light years away, hell the bed they were laying on top of was a million miles away. His body both felt like it was on fire and freezing. He felt as though his body wasn't big enough for the emotion he felt upon feeling her lips against his. He was there yet he was looking down on the situation. She pulled away and he whimpered. He, Fox Mulder reduced to whimpering like a puppy at a single kiss. He opened his eyes to see blue staring at him, he saw confusion and hesitance in them.

He kissed her, his fingers finding their way into her hair as they tangled with the soft locks. Pressing his lips to her he revealed in the texture of her lips, they were so soft and plush. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she opened her mouth, he took her bottom lip in his teeth gently sucking it and nipping. She moaned and wiggled beneath him. Her hands finding their way to his chest and fisting his shirt in her hands. She pulled on it slightly to pull him closer. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and was met with hers. They fought trying to do everything at once. He moaned into the kiss, his hips briefly meeting hers as he arched into her.

She broke the kiss to gasp at it. He looked into her eyes, her confusion and hesitance gone, and replaced with what he couldn't quite pin point but he liked it. He grinned at her and untangled his fingers from her hair. Sitting up slightly he took her hands in his and he stretched them above her head. Leaning back down he stopped millimeters from her lips, she tried to meet him but he pulled back looking at her. A hint of amusement crossed her face.

"If I go on, this is the point of no return." He said looking at her. "The mere thought of this has keep me up more nights than I care to count. I intend to drive you crazy as you have to me for the past few years." He looked into her eyes, her pupils dilated drastically and she licked her lips. She had that look in her eyes he couldn't quite pinpoint mixed with her look that was meant to shut him up, his cock twitched at that. He grinded his hips into her. "Years Dana, do you understand what you've done to me?" He asked his lips finding her jaw. "You've haunted my dreams, and my thoughts." His kisses trailing down her neck she whimpered.

"I've sat in the next room and on more than one occasion had to take care of myself while I knew you were in the next, if I hadn't well." he grinned his hips into her again. One of his hands adjusted and held both her wrist as the other moved down to begin unbuttoning her shirt he didn't push it away at first. "I've been this way since you walked into my" he stopped and looked up at her. "Our, office seven years ago." His kisses picked back up trailing agonizingly slow down her neck. She whined and writhed below him. "At first I wanted to just fuck you on the desk." his hand lightly trailing in the small opening created by the shirt. "As the years went on, I didn't just want to do that, I wanted to make you scream." His lips following close behind his fingers. "Then it wasn't just that." He stopped and looked up at her through his lashes. "I wanted to make you mine." His lips crashed onto hers, with a searing passion. His hand finding its way to her breast, she moaned and arched into his hand. He broke the kiss and looked at her, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

"I won't be able to stand it if another man even looks at you after this. I barely can now. If that won't work for you. I need to know now." He said looking at her searching her eyes. She blinked and looked at him. A small grin graced her face.

"Fox William Mulder." She purred at him. "Would you shut the fuck up and make me forget the world?" her voice slightly raspy.

His lips crashed onto hers again, his passions met with equal force. His hand holding her hands released them as it wound its way into her hair pulling her head up and to the side he trailed kisses and nips along her neck. Finding her pulse point she moaned. Nipping and kissing to sooth the bites he trailed slightly behind her neck onto her shoulder and he bit her. Soothing it with kisses he sucked on it for a moment then pulled back and looked at his handy work a slight bruise forming already. He looked to see her eyes with that gleam, he finally recognized it, as pure unadulterated love. A wicked grinned formed on her face.

"I've always been yours"


	2. Chapter 2

_Scully_ her voice rang out

"What are you wearing?" He smirked into the phone.

_Mulder _her voice attempted to warn, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"No seriously Scully what are you wearing?" He sat back in his couch a look of pure boredom on his face.

_Jeans and a t-shirt. Why? _She asked the smile still in her face.

"Wait you have something other than FBI regulation power suits?" He sat up and asked suddenly very curious.

_It's called laundry day mulder, maybe you've heard of it? _She teases over phone. He smiled into the phone, noting her oddly good mood.

"And you sound overly excited about it" he said shaking his head.

_What can I say? It's nice to take a real break from chasing the unknown every once in a while. Tackle the monster known as spring cleaning. _She said triumphantly into the phone.

"Scully that's so boring!" He said in his usually whiney voice.

_You say that now, but you should see what I do after a day like today. _Her voice challenged.

"And what pray tell do you do after a day like today?" He asked.

_Spend the night curled up with homemade pasta and cheesy movies on syfy_ she said with what he could only assume was pure satisfaction.

"I'm sorry you started watching syfy when?" He asked.

_It's something I just sort of started doing. I'm so tired after cleaning all day, that these movies are just so hilarious. _She was smirking.

"I have proposition for you." He said.

_I've got a better one. My last load of Laundry just went in and it was the last thing I needed to do. Bring the beer._ She countered quickly.

"And now you read minds! Scully have you been psychic this whole time?" He mocked his own shock.

_Keep it up and there won't be any pasta for you. Oh speaking of which_. He could hear creaking and shuffling.

"Speaking of which?" He trailed his voice off.

_Sorry, I was fiddling with the stove. Sauce is almost done better hurry and get that beer._ Her voice teased. _But seriously hurry I'm starving._

"You don't have tell me twice I'm already on my way out the door. The usual?"

_What do you think?_

"Seriously marry me." He laughed into the phone.

_Bring that beer and I'll think about it._ She teased back into the phone before hanging up.

He knocked on her door and it opened.

"Brought the beer." He said holding it up while he took his shoes off.

"About damn time." He heard as the beer was taken from his hands.

He looked up to make sure she had it only to get the sight of a life time. Scully was wearing jean shorts and an old Georgetown Uni shirt. His eyes widened as he looked at her exposed skin.

"Earth to Major Tom, come in Major Tom." She said tilting her head over and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?" He asked coughing in attempt to keep his thoughts in check.

"You just gunna stand in the doorway with that beer or are you gunna share?" She teased.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one who held on to old college t-shirts" He smirked waving the beer toward her shirt.

"you're the one who still goes to Coeds" She smirked. "Pasta's getting cold." She walked into the kitchen and then reappeared second later with two bowls of pasta.

"What's on tonight?" He asked.

"The syfy channel is out. But AMC is playing something I'm sure." she said sitting at the couch and changing the channel.

He cracked open a couple beers and handed one to her she smiled in thanks and they settled in and watched the movie that had already started on AMC. She curled up on the couch leaning toward him. His body acutely aware of the close proximity of her legs to his own. He adjusted into a closer position to her. Slowly she started to drift closer to him until her head his his shoulder. Unsure what to do he let her do it, no longer paying attention to the movie on the screen. He then heard her breathing, slow and rhythmic. He smiled as he realized she was asleep. Resting his own head on top of hers the heat radiating off her scalp lulling him off to sleep as well.

She awoke later, unwilling to move completely surrounded by warmth. She looked around and saw she had fallen asleep on her partner, who had also fallen asleep. She went to sit up but felt something pull her back. She looked around to find his arm around her not letting her move. She placed her head back down on her partner's chest the thought vaguely crossing her mind 'How did we end up this way?' before she closed her eyes again and promptly fell back asleep.

She awoke again a couple hours later, the call of nature. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Credits were rolling up the screen as faint background music filled the room. She looked around in the electric light and saw her partner sleeping soundly next to her his arm around her waist and his other on his chest. She moved to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"Mulder let go. I have to pee." She said sleepily as she barely tried to remove his arm from around her.

"Scull-ee" he whined in his sleep.

She smiled but managed to get out of his grip. Getting up to go to the bathroom. She came back to see him turned into the couch his arms folded in like he was cold. She smiled and sat behind his knees.

"Mulder wake up." She shook his shoulder.

"Mmmm" He groaned but didn't wake.

"Mulder come on wake up."

"Scully?" He asked eyes sleepily blinking at her.

"We fell asleep on the couch. Do you want to stay the night?" She asked.

"No wonder it suddenly got cold." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me get you a blanket." She said getting up off the couch.

He sat up and reached for her hand and pulled her back to him. He curled up behind her with his back to the couch and his nose in her hair.

"Thats better." He mumbled his words slurring as he took in a deep breath and his chest began to level out falling into a small rhythm.

"Mulder, you might be use to the couch but I am not." she said struggling to get out of his grip as now both his arms had wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Scull-" he mumbled "ee" his voice turning whiny again, though he was mostly asleep.

"Ugh, well I'm not sleeping on this couch." She wiggled out and managed to get him to sit up. "Come on Mulder, we're going to bed." She said getting him to stand up. He sleepily blinked but didn't say a word as he allowed her to pull him into the bed. She managed to get his jeans off and get him under the covers. She then grabbed her pjs and changed into them and got into the bed as well.

Not a couple seconds after settling into the bed she felt his arm snake its way back around her waist. Too tired to move it and suddenly incredibly comfortable because of the warmth he added in the bed she drifted off again to a deep sleep.

"Mulder." she said as they swayed across the dance floor. Her brain confused as to how they got there, or why they were there. He twirled her on the floor as she spun out she noticed she was wearing a flowing dress. Getting more and more confused she just stared at her partner. He moved them around the dance floor, not saying a word as he guided her effortlessly across the floor. When they finally came to a stop he smiled, one of those smiles that reached his eyes.

He kissed her. His hand on her lower back pulling her close to him, as his other hand intertwined in her hair. When he pulled back from his sudden act in front of her stood AD Skinner.

Scully sat up right in the bed caught off guard by the sudden change in the dream. Taking a deep breath she looked over to see her partner half off the bed staring at her wide-eyed.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No" She whispered back. "I had a very strange dream" She said looking back at him. "Where are you going?" she quietly asked.

"Bathroom?" He asked equally as quiet.

"Oh-okay" she said yawning.

"Go back to sleep Scully" He smiled at her as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door before he turned on the light. A faint grunt could be heard as the lights turned on. She snickered as she layed back down. She rolled over to face his side of the bed before looking toward the door. She wasn't able to sleep even though she was so tired. Hearing the toilet flush and the sink turn on and off the light flickered off and the door opened. She heard him shuffle back toward the bed but not get in it.

"Mulder?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Get in. Its cold." she said.

He laughed but got in. "There better?" he whispered.

"Much better." she curled up around him and let out a sigh.

"Scully?" he asked after a couple seconds.

"Yes?" She responded, their voices in hushed tones.

"This is okay?" he asked, to them being in her bed.

"Yes." she said sleep threatening to take over her body once more. "You're really comfy." her sleepiness coming through her voice.

"you're really cuddly." He said, his smile evident in his voice.

"you're really good at cuddling." She countered her eyes closed but a small smile gracing her lips. Their foreheads came together as each tried to scoot closer. His hand made its way back across her waist. His thumb moving from side to side.

She sighed at the warmth of his hand on her hip, one of her hands moving to his chest as she mimicked his thumb. Her brain waking up but her body in a state of sleep still. Aware of his finger tips and how they had managed to worm their way under her silk pj top. Tracing circles on her skin. Suddenly she could recognize their proximity to each other. She opened her eyes and moved her head to look up at him. By doing so their lips became dangerously close. How ever she couldn't find that she could look or pull away from him. His eyes darting between hers and down to her lips and back. She looked between his eyes, his question clear. She looked down at his lips and back up, before she knew it they had kissed. Unsure if she had been the one to move or him, maybe even both of them. His tongue lightly tracing her lips as she felt her stomach do flips. His hand suddenly warm and flat against her hip. Her fingers splayed against his chest as she parted her lips. He traced the inside of her lips testing to see if she would reject him. She gripped his shirt and pulled closer to him her tongue meeting his as her heart lept out of her chest and her stomach did another flip.

His hand pulled her closer. Breaking their kiss they both took a sharp breath trying to reintroduce oxygen back into their bodies. With their breath coming back to normal. She looked up at him and sensed, shock, lust, and warmth from him all in one go. She untangled her fingers from his shirt and moved them to his cheek running her thumb along his cheek bone. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in a deep breath. Her fingers traced his hair around his ear and wound their way into his hair. His eyes opened again and it left nothing but warmth. Her stomach doing another flip or two as she kissed him again. This time she held nothing back pulling and pushing so that her chest was flush with him, her other hand tangled into his shirt. She felt his hands pull her closer reading her mind matching her sudden passion. His hand brushed the bottom of her rib cage and she let out a tiny moan, his thumb and pointer finger on either sides of her as he ran his hand back down to her hip, pushing the fabric down a fraction of an inch, she moved her hips toward him. His hand trailed its way back up, under her silk shirt this time reaching the underside of her breast. She broke the kiss and sharply inhaled. Her skin was on fire, his touch the only thing she could focus on. His hand moved back down and she almost whined at the loss. It stopped on her waist line and resumed its tracing of circles. She looked up at his eyes to see a faint hint of worry and all she wanted to do was erase that from his thoughts. She wanted him to forget as she had just. She sat up and pushed him onto his back. Swinging her leg across him straddling his hips.

She placed both of her hands above his heart and felt his heart beating as hard as hers. She smiled triumphantly, knowing that she had been the one to do this. She leaned forward to kiss him once more only to stop barely too short as he tried to close the distance she suddenly felt playful as she pulled back slightly so that he couldn't reach. His response was to place his hands on her hips and hold her in place as he tried again. She smirked at him arching her back which lifted her ass slightly as she moved out of the way again, she then moved in on his ear, breathing slightly into it as she traced her lips lightly over the ridges of his ear. His breath audibly hitched as he tried to stop his voice from making a sound. She smiled feeling his heart rate speed up. She traced the outer ridge with her tongue as he gripped her hips even stronger. She moved down his neck nipping his artery as it beat. This time he moaned. Deep almost growl and this time her whole body pulsed. She felt her pussy get hot and start to throb. She sat up and lower on his hips feeling his erection against her own sex she sharply inhaled. Excited at what she had awoken she slowly moved her hips slowly back and forward earning another growl from him as his hands encouraged her hips to move more. She looked down at him as she slowed and eyes connected. His hands moved their way up under her shirt as they lightly brushed the underside of her breast. She whimpered, leaning into the touch slightly. His hands moved to cup her breast as she sharply inhaled at his touch. He began to knead and play with them in his hands. She moaned as her body pulsed again. He sat up and pulled her shirt off of her body and began to trail kisses along her collarbone to the tops of her breast. His mouth getting closer and closer to her nipple. Her hips had begun to rock against him again as if they had a mind of their own. His hand cup her left breast lifting it up slightly as his mouth moved downward. He hesitated above her nipple, his breath causing it to tighten and stick out more. Then his tongue brush against it. Causing another moan from her.

His other hand moving to grip her ass in his hand. Her brain unable to focus on anything but where his hands and mouth were. Next thing she knew she had been flipped on her back and he was kissing her again, assaulting her mouth with his own as he ground himself into her. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, causing him to sit up and take it completely off. Her hands instantly moving to his chest as they traced up and down his pecs to his abs to the hem of his boxers. He sharply inhaled as her fingers slipped under the band. She traced her fingers around his hips as she pulled them down, moving her fingers back to the front as she pulled it down and around his cock. He kicked his boxers off the rest of the way and she wrapped her hand around his cock. The deep growl she received caused another pulse to rip through her body, so strongly she almost moaned in response. He captured her lips again as she began to stroke him up and down. His hand moved back to her hip and pulled her pj shorts and panties off one side then he moved his other hand to do the same on the other side. She lifted her hips and he removed the garment and threw it across the room. His hand then traced up her leg and close to her pussy. She bit her lip and whined at the missed contact. She wanted to tell him to stop teasing but she couldn't remember how to talk. He seemed to get the message as he trailed two fingers up her center. She muffled her scream. That single touch almost made her cum on the spot.

"Fuck" his voice rasped as his lips crashed on to hers. His fingers slipped effortlessly into her as she whimpered into his kiss. Remembering that she was holding his twitching cock in her hand she returned to her stroking. His fingers pumped in and out of her and she thought for sure she would break if he kept up his pace. Suddenly his fingers left her and he sat up. Taking his own cock from her he wiped her juices on it as he stroked himself a few times before bending back over her moving his cock to her entrance, moving his tip up and down her folds. She gripped the sheets as she cried as the contact. She felt like her soul was larger than her body could contain and she would burst if he didn't do something soon. Slowly she felt him enter her and she moaned out at the wonderfully complete feeling. His sharp intake after completely filling her was quickly followed with a moan from her. She moved her knees up to his hips. He began to move slowly at first, she wanted him to hurry up and remind her what it was like to be fucked. His pace picked up and you wouldn't have been able to hear who was moaning anymore. She felt like each thrust was driving her slowly toward an edge, she wasn't letting herself fall though. And he seemed to know it.

"Cum for me" His harsh voice filled her ears and she felt herself fall closer and closer toward the breaking point.

"Dana, cum" His voice demanded of her and she broke. Spasms racking her body as she twitched around him, she could feel the tip of his cock hitting her uterus as she came on him.

"Shit" he growled at it seemed to prolong her orgazm. His pace picked up and he pounded into her shortly following behind her, his hips bucking into her filling her womb with seamen. They calmed slightly as his elbow buckled and he fell onto his forearms. His forehead rested on hers as he took deep breaths matching her own as they tried to return to earth. He took a deep breath as he rolled off of her and got off the bed. A wave of cold air covered her body as she shivered. He went to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. He crawled back onto the bed as he covered her again he noticed her shivering.

"hold on" he whispered. Running the warm cloth across her pulsating pussy. She twitched as he ran over her clit which made him smile slightly, her body still highly sensitive toward all stimuli. He got off the bed and put the washcloth back in the bathroom he came back and pulled the blankets back up over them making sure she was completely covered. Curling around her his warmth bringing her body temp back up. She curled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She heard his breath slow and become regular as her hands felt his heart rate decrease. Taking in a deep breath she felt her own eyes get heavy as she closed them she felt his lips kiss her forehead and she smiled pulling into him more. She drifted off once more to a deep sleep.


End file.
